Lucius Wagner
Lucius Wagner is the titular protagonist of Lucius, Lucius II: The Prophecy, Lucius Demake and Lucius III. He is the son of US senator Charles Wagner and his wife Nancy Wagner. He is also the half-brother of Isaac Gilmore. He was born in room 666 at the St. Benedict Memorial Hospital on the 6th of June, 1966. Biography Lucius As the opening intro suggests, Lucius has been possessed by a demonic entity since birth, but this only becomes apparent after his sixth birthday party, when Lucifer suggests that he locks a maid in the cooler and freeze her to death. Learning of his unholy affiliation on the 6th of June 1972, Lucius embarks on a year-long campaign of sacrificing each and everyone of the Dante household to his spiritual progenitor, Lucifer. Starting with staff and moving to family, Lucius accomplishes this covert genocide by planning "accidents" and using his supernatural powers for furthering Lucifer's influence and instating pandemonium, all while evading suspicion from both the residents and law enforcement. At the end of the game, Lucius' power increases and sets the mansion ablaze before battling two priests and his father, leaving only Lucius alive and tricking the detective McGuffin into believing that his father was the killer. Lucius II: The Prophecy In the second game, Lucius is sent to St. Benedict Memorial Hospital by unsuspecting caretakers out of their belief that he was "traumatized" by the deaths that occurred around him. During his stay at the hospital, he receives no contact from Lucifer, his powers mysteriously vanished since the last time he used them, and gathers several followers who protected him. Six months later, a nun is brought to the hospital and Lucius proceeds to attack her, which causes the staff to put him into shock therapy. When two of the staff members try to shock him, he regains his powers and brutally murders them. He rampages through the hospital, collecting souls to regain his strength and also discovers the existence of another Antichrist: his half-brother Isaac Gilmore. Isaac shared the same goals as Lucius, but only one of them was meant to succeed. After finally killing Charles, whom revealed to have survived his previous killing spree, and being joined by McGuffin, whom was corrupted by Lucifer, Lucius begins wreaking havoc on the town of Ludlow and prepares for a fight against Isaac that will determine who is the true Son of the Devil. After killing Isaac once at a locust farm and then permanently during the evacuation, Lucifer gives Lucius the Sacred Scroll, which has the seven seals that Lucius must break with certain actions that will create more chaos. Lucius gets onto one of the evacuation buses with McGuffin driving and he realizes there is still much more to do. Lucius III : Lucius, along with his sole follower detective Jack McGuffin, heads back to Winter Hill to try to open the seven seals on the Sacred Roll. When a figure suddenly appears in the middle of the road, Jack is forced to do a sharp steer, crashing the bus. Waking up, Jack sees a person looming over the still unconscious Lucius: the same strange man they tried to avoid earlier. The man introduces himself as Gabriel, and that he is working "for the real Big Brother. The Man upstairs". Before departing, Gabriel assures Jack that he means the pair no harm and that they will meet again soon. : Lucius regains consciousness, and the pair continues on their way. After a short trek, they arrive at Winter Hill - the very same hometown Lucius is from. They attend a barbeque party where Lucius familiarize himself with the residents, including Gabriel who is noted to have "a peculiar glow around him". : Back at Jack's apartment, McGuffin shows Lucius his research and he deduces that to open all the seals, they need to cause specific events that figuratively match with the ones described to happen before the Rapture in the Bible. Since said events are about the appearance of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Jack suggests that Lucius finds four people who meet the criteria and made them into his own version of the four horsemen. ''Chapter I: If you build it, they will come - October 28th, 1974'' : The next morning, the pair take a tour around the small town to find the first horseman of conquest. They encountered Gabriel again, who is acting as a District Attorney on Lucius's case. Gabriel claims that he is only there to mostly observe and will let them be since his boss prefers "the whole free will thing". : Lucius sets his eyes on Mayor J. Louis-Dreyfus, who is running a campaign for Charles Wagner's old job. Lucius uses his telekinesis to takes off the Mayor's scalp, giving him the "crown" of the first horseman. : Jack proposes that they use a carousel in the abandoned amusement park behind his house to recreate the image of a horseman. With the Mayor's corpse "riding" on the toy horse, the first seal opens, indicating that the demon child is on the right path. ''Chapter II: The burning faith - October 29th, 1974'' : For the second horseman of war, Lucius needs to find someone with a sword and is rallying people. All of this points at Preacher A Copper, a clerk from the same church as Father Discosimo and Father Lagel. : After Lucius throws down the cross on the church rooftop so he can enter the place, the sky suddenly grows dark and it started to rain. Gabriel appears and tries to persuade the pair to stop what they are doing, claiming that Lucius's soul can be saved and promising that even the worst sins can always be forgiven. He also points out that McGuffin being chosen to be Lucius's protector happened too easily, hinting that the whole event was arranged by someone else. With Gabriel's words, the rain stops and the sky becomes clear again. True to his word of not interfering directly, the angel departs. Lucius then enters the church to face the Preacher alone while Jack guards the door. : Even though he is aware of who he is facing, the Preacher cannot save himself from Lucius's hellfire and is burned to death, becomes another horseman. ''Chapter III: The balance between - October 30th, 1974'' : Seeking the third horseman of famine, Lucius finds the Judge to fit all of the descriptions. After some investigation, it turns out that the Judge belongs to the same cult as Fabius Wagner. Lucius uses his mind control ability to make the Judge commits suicide in his own hidden hideout, turning him into the third horseman. ''Chapter IV: Death over the cuckoo's nest - October 31st, 1974'' With the fourth horseman being Death, McGuffin suggests a killer will suit the role. However, there has not been any homicidal cases in the area (except for those at Dante Manor, of course), so things seem to hit a dead end. After some investigation, Lucius finds out that Banter, the owner of the local Motel, has been killing female guests staying for the night at his establishment. Using mind control, the dark prince makes Banter stabs himself to death. ''Chapter V: The burning love of Christ'' : With the collection completes, a heavy storm starts to form over the town. For the fifth seal, Jack suggests "painting the moon red" by sacrifice everyone left. Meanwhile, the remaining residents along with Lt William all seek shelter in the town church. : Seeing Lucius entering, Lt William who has been suspicious of the duo rallies the people to stand up against the AntiChrist. Unfortunately for them, none can stand against the hellfire and they are all evaporated in an instant. : Jack enters to announce that the fifth seal has melted off. In a heart-to-heart conversation, the detective suggests finding the Knife of Destiny - just in case things go wrong, they still have the means to act against Lucifer. But before Jack can finish his sentence, Lucifer himself appears and kill the man by brutally ripping his heart off. Expressing disappointment and accusing his son of betraying him, Lucifer takes the scroll and "ground" Lucius for one week on Earth, during which time the Apocalypse will happen and destroy everything, thereby killing Lucius as well. ''Chapter VI: Sooner or later, they all turn'' : Lucius wakes up to find himself in his old room in Dante Manor. He makes his way downstairs to find Gabriel waiting for him. The angle suggests that Lucius overthrow his father and becomes the next ruler in Hell. Retrieving the Dagger of Destiny from Fabius's corpse, Lucius heads to Hell for the final confrontation. : Lucius quietly makes his way to the lowest level Hell where Lucifer is trying to break open the remaining seals. However, before the child can execute the kill, Lucifer turns around and strike the Dagger out of Lucius's hand. Lamenting how all of his children eventually end up wanting the throne for themselves, the Devil raises his trident, ready to finish Lucius off. Suddenly, Gabriel appears and stabs Lucifer from behind. : From here, one of two ending can occur: : : Lucius can either take Gabriel's hand and fly with him up to heaven. : OR, Lucius can pick up the Dagger and backstab Gabriel as well. With everyone out of his way, the Son of the Devil promptly ascends the throne, taking his father's place. Sitting on the frozen throne, the new ruler of Hell emotes for the first time in his life: a devious smirk of victory. Personality Due to his quiet nature, little is known about Lucius's personality before his awakening into the Antichrist. However, Lucius is portrayed to have an above average intelligence in science, as is evidenced by learning biology at just 6 years old, yet he seems to be only average when it comes to mathematics. Underneath, Lucius is revealed to be quite witty through his journal entries, often making clever, and sometimes cruelly humorous, remarks about the deaths of certain subjects. Lucius is very creative and efficient in his methods and doesn't waste his time on the sadistic torture of his subjects while trying to complete his objectives, in the way that his half-brother Isaac did. Demonstrating a very calm demeanor through the entirety of these events, Lucius is never shown to be in a state of panic, fear or rage. He proves to be very determined to answer his calling, as is displayed by his attempts to kill a nun while stripped of his powers. His own parents seem to be quite reserved in their affection, possibly because his mother went through atrocious pain while giving birth to him and his persistent silence coupled with vacant stares gives everybody uneasy feelings, including his own father. In III, Lucius notes that he feels sad when Jack McGuffin dies, showing that despite his stone-cold appearance, he is able to feel sadness. Appearance Lucius appears to be a neat-looking young child around 7 years old. Although there are several other outfits he can change into, he usually wears a classy black suit with a matching tie tied into a Windsor Knot - mirroring the suit his real father has. In I and II, Lucius has short hair with a messy bang. In III he changed that into a left-sided pompadour. Lucius has a small birthmark dot on the left side of his face, near his mouth. Several side characters note that Lucius looks "delicate" and "fragile" while Gabriel himself says he finds the boy "innocent-looking". Ironically, this deceptive appearance allows Lucius to go around wreaking havoc and causing all kinds of misery without being suspected. However, those close to Lucius (like his parents and Detective McGuffin) seem to be unconsciously unnerved by his presence. Jack in particular once has quite a scare when turning around and find the boy standing behind him. Many times in the games we hear that Lucius is pretty similar to Drew McGuffin. Abilities Lucius has command over four supernatural abilities: *'Telekinesis' (2 key) - Unlocked once Cold as Hell is completed, it allows him to pick up and move objects without touching them, start-up radios and car engines, break various objects and cause others (power lines, lamp-posts) to malfunction. *'Mind Control '(3 key) - Allows him to take hold of a weaker brain and make it use any nearby object, usually with fatal consequences (ask Antonio, James, Michael and Nancy). *'Mind Erase' (4 key) - Lucius can erase short-term memories from those who have caught him. He must also get out of sight asap because this ability can be used only 5 times per chapter. *'Combustion' (5 key) - Generously warm others with the fires of hell... this ability can be used only after you have made a blood sacrifice (ask Grandpa, Michael and Terrence). *In the third game, Lucius has the ability to turn into a raven by eating a raven's heart. *In Lucius II: The Prophecy, Lucius has several additional unique abilities, such as turning invisible and causing blindness on others. While Telekinesis, Mind Control, and Combustion remain present, the player must gain levels by killing the staff and patients to unlock and upgrade them. Weaknesses Physically, Lucius has a body of a normal human child so adults can easily subdue him in a head-on battle. This leaves Lucius having to rely on tricks and stealth. True to his father's nature, Lucius is not very comfortable around crosses, which sap his entire energy and render him unable to use his powers. However, this can be prevented when he/the player turns the cross upside down. Other holy objects such as the Bible and religious banners also shown to affect Lucius. Since Lucius was able to defeat Isaac with the use of salt in the second game, it is possible that salt may also be a weakness for him too. Gallery Lucius concept lucius.jpg|Concept art of Lucius. Lucius concept lucius2.jpg|Concept art of Lucius. LuciusBlood.jpg SonOfTheDevil.png Lucius Artwork 1.jpg 311247_465300016845931_585396958_n.jpg|Lucius poster 41124577_2226494577393124_5166599740145532928_n.jpg|Lucius III poster 16664935_1423383034370953_1618864917989170619_o.jpg|Lucius in hell concept art Lucius and Jack Concept art.jpg|Lucius and Jack concept art 1147700_626896574019607_1975568334_o.jpg|Lucius 2 concept art Trivia *His name is partly based on his father's name, Lucifer. *His character is heavily based on Damien Thorne from the Omen series, who is also a murderous child Antichrist whose birth has suggested to also have been June 6th, 1966. *One of his outfits in Lucius III - a yeallow raincoat - is a reference to the horror movie IT. *Despite having a blank expression most of the time, Lucius does give subtle reaction to events happening around him. One example in III is that he quietly shakes his head in disapproval when McGuffin puke at the sight of the first horseman. Another is when he raises his hands in surprise at Jack's death. *Lucius is shown to be right-handed, when he uses his powers he raises his right arm. *In III, Lucius's eyes become entirely black whenever he uses his power. *In II, it is humorously noted that the fire extinguisher is single-handedly the biggest enemy Lucius ever faced. This is a reference to when he is nearly killed by one at the end of the first game. *Dr Green says that there is nothing physically prevents Lucius from speaking, so it is the boy himself who choose to remain silent. The only time we see Lucius speaks is during the opening sequences of Lucius II, however, it was during McGuffin's voice-over narration and it was never made clear what Lucius said. *In III, the cockboard McGuffin used in I can be seen in his house, but Lucis's picture on it is grayed out Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wagner family